


Close to Perfect

by loveybwtm



Series: Sunbeam [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveybwtm/pseuds/loveybwtm
Summary: Pain is a fickle thing. It lets someone know when they have been hurt, when there is something wrong. But most importantly, it lets them know when they are alive.





	Close to Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Totally didn't intend to make this a series. Really didn't. But one thing led to another, and boom. A series. >_> Please love me.

Pain is a fickle thing. It lets someone know when they have been hurt, when there is something wrong. But most importantly, it lets them know when they are _alive_.

 

The first time her heart broke was when her sister turned on her, casting her aside because they didn't think the same thing. She just wanted her sister to see reason, it wasn't right to be acting as they were. But she didn’t listen. So she turned to the dark arts to try and prove to her sister just what was wrong.

 

The second time her heart broke, was when she fell. She could have taken pain, torture, the loss of her magic. But they didn’t do any of that. They took away her ability to fly. They took away her ability to be free.

 

She thought she was immune to heartache now, but she was proved wrong once more. The third time her heart broke was the first time she saw that deep purple clinging to the golden of her Sunbeam. She felt rage, she felt anger, she felt pain, she felt jealousy. She wanted that man to be hers, and she was hurt that he wasn’t. She knew she wouldn’t let him be kept by that woman. She could tell, by the look in the others eyes, that he craved freedom. She craved to give it.

 

Her heart shattered when her Sunbeam whispered to her that he had to go- That the Harpy was waiting for him. She was foolish to believe that he would stay, that he would fix the tatters of her soul and mend the rips in her wings. She was so foolish.

Her eyes locked on the crystal blue of her home, and whispered an ultimatum to him.

“Leave now, and don't come back, Sunbeam.”

She saw a flash of anger in his eyes, saw him clench his hands as he stood from the bed they had laid in. Good. He needed to feel the pain she was feeling at his actions.

“You don’t understand, Angel. I can’t leave her unprotected. She is of my kind. Our kind.” He spat out, and she could tell in his eyes that what he was saying was not what he meant. He didn’t want to leave, but he had to. “I need to keep you safe, Angel. You aren’t safe with me around.”

She sighed, turning her head to rest upon the pillow this his head had been on. “If she is your choice, then go. I won’t be waiting for you.” She didn’t address that he thought she was Vastayan. She didn't care what he thought, not if he was going to be tearing her to piece with but a look.

She heard the rustling of clothes, felt lips press gently against her hair. She heard the door close. She heard her heart shatter into a million pieces.

 

She ran into him multiple times over the next few months, yet she never looked at him. She knew if she would, what would happen to her fragile heart. She kept her head high and shoulders back, strong. She was a Fallen. She would not let human emotions affect her.

She saw him watching her, every time they crossed paths. She saw the longing in his eyes, saw how he was trying to distance himself from the purple woman. She didn’t care though, she never would.

 

The next time she saw him, she felt her hearts pieces trying to pull together. He rested against a building in a damp alley, smelling strongly of feces and mold. She hesitated, wondering if it would be right to go check on him. He seemed asleep, but she could tell from the deep red on his chest that something was wrong.

She swallowed the emotions trying to claw their way up her throat and stepped over to him, taking in the wounds across his chest. Claw marks, bite marks, scratches. Whatever had caused him to collapse here… It wasn’t going to be happy when it ran into her next. No one hurts her Sunbeam.

She cupped his cheek, running her fingers along the white downy feathers, leaning down to place a soft kiss upon his forehead. She couldn’t help him, but she knew someone who would. For a price. She swallowed what little pride she had, and called upon her friend, leaving a message with the creature to give to her little Sunbeam.

**_‘Please be careful, Sunbeam.’_ **

 

When she saw him next, he and the purple woman were in a heated argument. She felt her lips turn down as she saw her Sunbeam close to tears. Her eyes cut over to the woman, taking in the cruel and sadistic look in her eyes. Rage began to bubble deep in her, her hands clenching in the folds of her skirt. She fought down the urge to whisper the spells that were trying to break free, forcing herself not to curse the woman before her. It would hurt him, and she doesn't want to hurt him.

His eyes caught hers as he spun to walk away, letting her see how much that woman was hurting him. She saw his mouth settle into a line before he made his way over to her.

Her eyes searched his person, taking in the faint scars that littered his chest and the scars that had been there from before. As her eyes rose to connect with his, she saw determination coloring his features.

As soon as he was within range of her to reach out and grab, she saw his arm snap out. It grabbed hers, pulling her close to him in a rough manner. She didnt mind, though. Non the slightest. She could feel the desperation running along his skin, saw the need burning in his eyes.

“I thought you made your choice, little Sunbeam.” She asked, her eyes lowering from the crystals of the mans to rest upon the harlot watching them. She felt her blood begin to boil as the woman began to walk closer to them. She was trying to steal her Sunbeam again, and she wouldn’t let her. “I am only going to give you one chance to change your mind and return to her, Sunbeam. If you leave once more for her, I won’t stop fighting to keep you.”

She felt the man shudder, felt his arms moving to wrap around her waist and his lips descending to lay barely-there kisses along her cheek to her ear.

“I shouldn’t have left in the first place, Angel.” He murmured, one of his hands slipping from around her waist to gently cup the back of her head. “I should have known just what she was doing to me. I may have fought for her, but if she doesn’t fight for me, what is the point?”

She held back a smirk, felt her own hands rising to brush along the feathers on top of his head. One of her hands fell to his waist, gently caressing the warm skin there, while her other hand wrapped around the bird skull on the male's shoulder, her white eyes falling to it. She felt her lips turn up as she grasped the feathers poking out of the skull. They weren’t the same red-purple of her rivals feathers. They were the dark purple from her own tattered wings. She fingered the feathers, her eyes lifting to look at the woman that was now directly behind her love.

“Leave, Vastayan. Before I make sure your death is painful for what you have done to my Sunbeam.” She said, her tone even. She would let the other woman see her emotions- Those were only for her Sunbeam to see.

She felt the male shudder softly as her cold hand grabbed at his skin possessively, felt him turn to look at the other woman every though she was begging with all she had for the man to just look at her. She felt the male chuckle, felt his arm tighten around her waist, felt the feathers on his back shift slightly to cover the arm wrapped around his waist.

“Leave, Xayah. This has been over between us for a long time.”

She felt the pieces of her heart begin to pull together, felt just how.. Happy his words made her. Her eyes stayed on the woman, however, as she felt his arm fall from the back of her head to rest upon the nape of her neck.

“Angel…” She heard the voice of her love whisper, felt his breath caress her cheek as he spoke. “Let us dance, Angel. Let me show you just how much I adore your wings.”

Her eyes fell from the defeated woman behind her love, locking onto the skies before her. She felt her lips tilt up, felt her head lean forward, felt their foreheads bump against each other. She felt his soft lips brush against her own.

 

She knew they weren’t perfect, they weren’t near it. But she didn’t care. With one look, he could tear her to pieces. With one touch, he can pull her back together again.


End file.
